Heavy
by PyroTheWereCat
Summary: Tentatively complete (I may add more chapters later if I think of anything but for now I'm done) - Klance - Keith and Lance get stuck fighting a Galra ambush and something unexpected happens. Featuring mature scenes, themes, and language. Also includes reference to trans!Pidge.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This fic is for mature readers only! If you can't read smut without leaving a gross comment, please do not read!**

 **Friendly reminder that I always write Pidge as trans.**

 **Enjoy!**

…

Keith's arm shuddered under the blasts from the Galra weapons, his shield rapidly losing power.

"Any time would be great, Lance," he said, heavy strain in his voice. Lance crouched next to him, waiting.

"Hold on," he insisted, "Just buy me a couple minutes." Keith glared at him as the Galra drones continued their barrage.

"What do you think I've been doing?"

The pair had been hiding behind crates in a small room of the cargo deck, holding out against this ambush for roughly thirty minutes now, having been separated from the rest of their team during the infiltration of the Galra supply ship. Keith had been providing all defense while Lance bided his time firing back, only having shot at the drones a couple of times, and Keith was getting anxious.

"Lance!" he snapped as a particularly powerful shot set off the critical damage sensor in his shield. Lance smirked at him.

"Check this out, Mullet." He swung out from behind the crate to fire at the drones, his keen aim taking out two before one of the remaining hurled an explosive. He uttered a low curse and shot the grenade midair, causing it to detonate and blast both Paladins and drones against the walls. Keith and Lance grunted as they hit the floor, their ears ringing and their helmets nowhere to be found. Lance stumbled to his feet, his rifle at the ready despite his disorientation. He coughed roughly, dust filling his lungs, and scanned the room for signs of life.

The blast had taken out three more drones but two remained, awkwardly righting themselves as they recuperated. Lance fired, catching one in the arm. They retaliated quickly but their aim proved to be just as off as his. Keith struggled to get to his feet, trying to use his sword to balance himself. He blinked the dust from his eyes the best he could but they still itched and burned. Everything sounded like it was underwater and no amount of shaking his head cleared the bubble. He staggered to Lance's side, ready to deflect incoming fire. One of the drones regained its accuracy and managed to hit Lance in the side. He yelped and lowered his bayard, though the damage had been minimal.

His cry of pain set something off in Keith that he hadn't expected, something deep and powerful within his core. He turned his gaze to the drones, sound slowly returning to his ears. Incensed, Keith charged at the drones. He gave a powerful battle cry as he cut through them in his unstoppable rage, barely noticing the blaster fire grazing him on his way.

"Keith!" Lance called, trying to warn his teammate to stay back, but it was useless. Lance watched in awe, amazed that Keith was able to hack apart the mechanical beings with such speed and precision. Standing over the fallen drones, victorious but breathing short and ragged, Keith lowered his sword. Lance stared after him, impressed that he could handle both on his own. Then, suddenly, another pair of drones appeared at the door of the room.

"Keith, get down!" Lance shouted as he swung his bayard into firing position once more. Keith had no time to react as the Galra raised their weapons against him. Lance fired instinctively, releasing dozens of rounds into the robotic soldiers. He did not cease fire until they lay in smoking heaps upon the floor. He stood panting for a moment afterward, his brain slowly catching up with his body. Keith whirled around to face him, his dark eyes wide and, if Lance wasn't mistaken, frightened.

"You…you saved me…" Keith whispered incredulously. Lance stared back, unsure of how to respond. There was something strange in the way Keith was looking at him and he felt that, whatever it was, it was in his own gaze as well. Before either of them knew what they were doing, both dropped their bayards to the floor and pulled one another aggressively into a tight embrace, their lips crashing together in a hard, almost painful kiss. Lance held Keith's hips firmly, rooting him to the floor and ensuring their bodies remained pressed close. Keith ran his hands up Lance's jawline into his hair, his heart racing and his mind blank.

Time passed sluggishly, neither certain just how long they held each other like this. When they finally broke their impulsive kiss, reality set in rather quickly. They opened their eyes slowly, the numbing afterglow fading fast as the sight of their rival filled their vision and the realization of what had happened sunk in. Keith was the first to react, shouting in shock and disgust as he leapt back, hindered by Lance's grip. Lance mimicked his actions, raising his hands above his head as if to say, "not guilty".

"No," Keith said vehemently, his cheeks flushed a dark red, "No, that did _not_ just happen; we did _not_ just _do_ that!" Sweat slid down Lance's face as he stared blankly at him, completely and utterly baffled. Keith took to pacing the small space, rubbing his head with both hands in his stress, his expression hollow with horror. He continued to mutter to himself as he paced, Lance simply standing with his arms at his sides, silent as he tried to process what he had just done.

"No no no no no," Keith mumbled, his fingers beginning to knot his already disheveled hair, "There's gotta be some kind of explanation for this…we…we almost died…yeah, it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing…nothing more…" Lance snapped out of his daze at this, fiercely defiant.

"What was that?" he challenged, "You didn't _like_ it, did you?" Keith stopped pacing and looked up at him, his eyes wild with anger.

"What? No!" he hissed rapidly, "How could I have liked it? What was there to like?" Lance fumed at this. He knew he was good. How dare Keith question his kissing ability? Back at the Garrison he was well known throughout the barracks as being the best. Hell, he could just ask Hunk to vouch for him. The pair of them would practice at least twice a week since the sixth grade and Lance just kept getting better. Really, the only one in his class he hadn't demonstrated his ability on was Pidge because he wouldn't let him within two feet of his person without lashing out like a feral cat.

"So you think that was a bad kiss, do ya?" he snarled, his hands balling into fists.

"What if I do?"

"You think you can do better?"

"I know I can!"

"Bullshit, you were barely responsive!"

"Like you were any different! It was like kissing a statue!"

"Oh, I'll show you a good kiss, asshole."

Lance stepped forward, shoved Keith against the wall, and kissed him again, this time putting as much effort into it being the most arousing kiss he could muster. He gripped Keith's waist once more, finding the curve of his hips and gently squeezing as he pried open the Red Paladin's lips with his own and exhaled into his mouth. Keith gave a small gasp but retaliated by digging his fingers into Lance's scalp, his hair too short to really tug on. He forced their mouths closed again, trying to control his breathing as he dragged his lips against Lance's. He pulled away just long enough to whisper,

"Who's the asshole now…asshole?" Lance chuckled huskily as he made contact once more, this time slipping his tongue out to slide against Keith's lower lip. Keith grunted in surprise and Lance broke away to growl back,

"You're so bad at this." Keith tightened his jaw, the blush in his cheeks spreading to his ears, and yanked Lance back in for an open-mouthed kiss, anything to shut him up. Lance took the opportunity to continue using his tongue, passing completely into Keith's mouth and sliding over his. Keith gave a tiny whimper as chills ravaged his spine. He tried to match Lance's skill but felt himself floundering, unable to keep up with his pace.

"Fuck you," he snarled as he broke for air, only to be pulled back for more. Lance smirked into the kiss, knowing he had won, now simply rubbing it in.

The two had become lost in their battle, unaware of their surroundings. Keith still struggled for dominance, trying not to let his head become too clouded by Lance's superior talent. _How the hell_ , he wondered, hoping desperately that Lance didn't notice the ever-strengthening bulge that had sprouted between his legs, _did he get so good at this?_ Lance's breath was hot, tasting strongly of testosterone as it vented into Keith's mouth, his tongue just as warm and incredible as it smoothly caressed Keith's, and it was all Keith could do to keep from moaning. As he brought his hands down Lance's back to his hips and attempted to nudge him away from his growing erection, a voice from the door startled them both out of their haze.

"Ummm…" It was Hunk, deactivated bayard in hand, and looking rather uncomfortable. "Guys? Is now the best time to be doing this?"

Keith shoved Lance away from himself, his already flushed face burning all the hotter from embarrassment.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" he sputtered. Hunk, however, didn't seem so much bothered by their situation, and looked at Lance with…was that disappointment? Lance folded his arms, completely unaffected by the kiss ( _he's not even winded!_ Keith thought angrily), and looked lazily over at Hunk.

"It's about time you got here," he complained, "I had to babysit Keith."

"Yeah, uh, I don't know what your idea of babysitting is, Lance, but you should probably be arrested," Hunk replied, "Anyway, Pidge and Shiro are waiting for us at the lions. We got what we needed so we're out of here." Lance sighed.

"Alright, fine, have all the excitement without me. Come on, Keith, let's go." He exited the room with Hunk, leaving Keith standing in total confusion, blinking rapidly. Hunk stuck his head back in, frowning.

"You comin', buddy?" he asked. Keith shook himself vigorously, willing his erection to die down.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm comin'."

…

 _A/N: Annnd I said I would never write smut again but here I go (things just keep getting dirtier, I promise). Klance is just too easy a ship to work with. There will be at least two more chapters of this but I may add more if more scenes come to mind that I want to publish. Stay tuned, readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Keith pressed his palms against the shower wall, letting the hot water cascade over the back of his lowered head. This was his second shower of the day, the first having been immediately as the Paladins returned to the Castle of Lions. He had thought a hot shower would help erase the memories of what happened with Lance, but they were just as strong once he was done scrubbing the dirt and sweat from his skin. He resisted the painfully tempting urge to get himself off, however difficult it was to do so. He had tried training extra hard after that, though he was already exhausted from the mission. When that didn't work either, he stormed off to the showers once more. His body still ached with longing for release, but he continued to fight the urge with every ounce of willpower he possessed.

Later that night, after a particularly infuriating dinner with the rest of the team, Keith lay in bed, the back of one forearm resting on his forehead. He had finally gotten Lance off his mind for the moment, but he still could not relax. He stared up at the ceiling, running miles inside his mind. _Why can't I sleep?_ He pondered, frustrated, _I've done so much today. I should be wiped._ His thoughts drifted back to the mission, however badly he wanted them to stay away. He inhaled deeply as he remembered the soft pressure of Lance's lips on his own, the mild taste of his tongue. He arched his back to drive back the chills that tingled his spine. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, his fingers curling into his palms.

Lance had asked him if he liked it. Why did he have to ask? Why couldn't he have left it alone? Keith cursed himself as he felt his body reacting yet again to the thoughts of Lance kissing him, the same blush spreading across his face, his penis beginning to press into the zipper of his pants. He grunted angrily, hating that Lance had this effect on him. A part of him desperately wanted to ease his plight in the simplest, most obvious way, wanted to stroke himself into a sticky, sweat-covered relief. But, he considered, that would give Lance ultimate victory and dominance over him, and he was not about to let that happen.

Keith sighed heavily and rolled onto his side. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, digging his fingers into the sheets. He stared off at the wall on the other side of the room, his dark eyebrows low on his forehead and his gaze steely. It was then he made up his mind: he was going to go talk to Lance. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened earlier that caused the kiss in the first place, nor the reason the thought of it made him pine for more, but he wasn't about to let it go as easily as Lance and Hunk had. He definitely wasn't about to let Lance get away with reducing him to a pathetic, blushing mess, his body yearning to be touched. He _had_ to know Lance's secret. _Maybe one day I'll be able to get him back for that_ , he thought with dark satisfaction at the idea of Lance squirming in sexual frustration, unable to relieve himself without giving in to Keith.

The Red Paladin made his way down the hallway, his hands balled into fists, his shoulders driving his stride. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was hanging around before sharply knocking on Lance's door. He was met with silence. He knocked again, this time with the side of his fist.

"Lance, open up!" he called.

" _Cojone!_ " came the muffled curse from within, "I'm coming, hold on!" The door opened and Lance stood before him, yawning, still in his casual clothes. He blinked at Keith, puzzled. "Keith? What are you doing here?" Keith glared at him intensely but when he opened his mouth to speak, he found the words difficult to produce.

"I…uhhh…" He cleared his throat. "I…" He felt the heat rising in his cheeks and sighed, tightening his fists. "I want you to know…you won." Lance tilted his head in confusion.

"I did what now?" Keith huffed, checking over his shoulders to remind himself they were alone.

"Look, can we just talk about this in your room? It's not something I want out in the open." Lance had recovered himself by now and smirked smugly.

"Okay, now I'm interested," he said, "What did I do to dethrone 'Good at Everything' Keith?' _Is he fucking with me or is he really that stupid?_ Keith wondered.

"Please, Lance, just let me in and I'll tell you." Lance crossed his arms and stepped aside, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Only because you actually asked nicely." Keith glared fiercely at him as he passed into the room. The scent of Lance was overwhelming in here and Keith hated that he enjoyed it. Lance closed the door and leaned back on it.

"Alright, spill, sweetheart," he told Keith with that awful, mocking smirk. Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was thinking about before," he explained, "when we were on the mission." Lance interrupted, realization dawning on him.

"You mean the kiss? _That's_ what's got you so pissed off today? Dude, it was just a kiss." Keith's eyebrow twitched. _Just a kiss?_ he thought, beginning to tremble with anger, _**Just**_ _a_ _**kiss?**_ Despite himself, he swallowed his fury.

"I-I'm not upset by it if that's what you think," he lied, "I just…I want to know how you do it."

"Come again?"

"I want you to teach me." At this Lance started laughing, not a chuckle or a snicker, but wheezing, tearful laughter that frustrated Keith all the more.

"Wait," he gasped, clutching his sides, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Keith demanded, "I want you to show me how to do what you did." Lance straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What, you can't handle being bad at something, Keith?" he taunted, "It just burns you up so much that I could be better at something than you?" Keith averted his eyes and bit his cheek. Lance's tone changed for the gentler immediately as he saw this. "Alright, fine, if it's that important to you." Keith looked up in surprise.

"You will?" Lance's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Yeah…on one condition." Keith's heart sank.

"Oh no, what do you want?"

"Ah-ah nope you gotta agree to it first." Keith thought a moment. He was already too deep in this to turn back now. Besides that, he figured Lance wasn't smart enough to come up with anything truly intimidating on the spot.

"Fine," he spat, "I'll do it. Now will you tell me what it is?" Lance pushed off the door and approached his "student", his smirk having returned.

"I'll teach you to be _almost_ a good a kisser as me," he said, taking Keith's chin in his hand, "if you cuddle with me afterward." Keith blinked rapidly.

"Excuse me?" Lance shrugged.

"I come from a big family," he explained, "I had to share a room when I was a kid and my little siblings would always climb in bed with me. Hunk and I used to do it all the time at the Garrison, but the beds are too small here. You look like you're small enough to fit with me though."

"That's it though?" Keith questioned, "You just want…to _cuddle_?" Lance dropped his hand, the mischievous glint in his eye turning slightly more evil.

"I could make it worse, you know," he threatened casually. Keith raised his hands defensively.

"Nope! Cuddling's fine! It's a great condition!" Lance chuckled.

"You're damn right it is," he agreed, "So I guess you want to get started ASAP, right?" Keith inwardly cursed his fair skin for blushing so easily as the blood rushed to his face again.

"Uhhh…sure?"

"Quit being so nervous," Lance chastised, sliding his arms around Keith's waist to pull him closer, "It's just kissing. It doesn't have to mean anything." He brought his face down to Keith's, his breath tickling Keith's lips, sending chills through him.

"R-right. Of course not." Lance hesitated before initiating, Keith praying he wouldn't notice how desperate he was.

"Wait a second," Lance said, backing up. He was frowning; Keith froze in fearful anticipation. _Oh no_ , he thought, _Oh no, what's wrong?_ "What happened on the mission…was that your first kiss?" _Shit._

"W-what? No! No, it wasn't!" Keith insisted, though his face grew hotter and redder the more obvious the lie became. He tried to step back but Lance held him firmly.

"Well no shit you're terrible at it!" Lance said, "Oh man, seriously? Never once?" Keith refused to make eye contact, his shoulders tight.

"It…it never came up, okay?" he muttered. Lance watched him for a moment, studying his body language.

"I guess I'll have to start from square one then, huh?" Keith looked back at him, confused. Lance was smiling warmly and Keith felt a drop in his gut. _No_ , he thought with horror, _no, not again._ He was noticing more about Lance now than his scent and how good his mouth tasted. This was the same thing that had happened with Shiro years ago. _That took way too long to get over; I can't do this again._ But there Lance was, smiling at him with that stupid, handsome face, leaning closer and whispering,

"Just follow my lead. You'll be fine. Relax."

Keith couldn't fight it. He had a crush on Lance now and he would have to deal with it. _I won't let him know about it_ , he promised himself as Lance's soft lips pressed into his and he felt his thoughts slipping away, _He doesn't have to know._

…

The introductory "lesson" was brief; Keith was far too nervous for Lance to take it further than simple contact with little movement. Though short and basic, Keith was no better off after than he had been before. _Well_ , he thought as he faced the wall, allowing Lance some privacy as he changed for bed, _I'm in this mess good now. It's my own fault for allowing this to happen._

"Alright, you wanna be big spoon or little spoon?" Lance asked, prompting Keith to turn around. Keith stared at him in confusion.

"…spoons?" Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed in his thin blue pajamas, his legs spread probably as wide as normal for him, but Keith found it particularly distracting.

"Yeah, you know, you behind me or me behind you?" Keith blinked.

"Oh, um, I guess you behind me so I can leave when you fall asleep," he said, though he preferred it that way anyway so he wouldn't have to look at Lance's stupid, perfect face.

"So I get a face full of mullet," Lance griped playfully, pushing himself back towards the wall side of the bed, "Thanks a lot." Keith aggressively sat on the edge of the bed and set to unstrapping his boots.

"You gave me the option, dumbass," he growled, "Besides I don't think you want me climbing over you when I leave." Lance laid on his side, propping his head up with one hand as Keith prepared.

"Why didn't you tell me that was your first kiss?" he asked, causing Keith to drop his boot to the floor with a loud thud, "I would've gone easy on you if I knew."

"I don't need you to go easy on me. I'm well aware I'm _too old_ or whatever to have not had one and it's…it's embarrassing, alright?" He unstrapped the knife at his back and jammed it under the pillow, his head connecting with the soft fabric in a similar fashion. His body stiffened at Lance's touch as Lance wrapped a long arm around his midsection.

"Would you loosen up already?" he complained, "You're so stiff it's like hugging a pole." Keith silently and adamantly refused, glaring off into space. Lance sighed. "Look, Keith, I understand that you're embarrassed, but you don't have to be. I'm not gonna make fun of you for it. Like you said, it never came up. But if you ever want to be a good kisser, you can't be so tense all the time."

Keith grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore Lance talking but it was to no avail. The idiot was pressed up against his back, his knees fitting perfectly behind Keith's, and it felt so _good_. He couldn't understand why he felt so safe with someone latched onto his back like this, especially someone like Lance. And especially when Lance kept. Fucking. _**Talking**_.

"I remember I was pretty embarrassed about the first time I kissed someone," Lance continued, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow now, "I wanted to kiss this girl at the school's homecoming dance in sixth grade, like she was really pretty and had long eyelashes, but I was too nervous to do it without practice so I told Hunk about it and he suggested we practice on each other. I thought it was weird at first because back then I thought you had to want to date someone to kiss them but it was a really good idea and I was actually able to kiss her at the dance. I was totally embarrassed to say I had practiced on my best friend first so everyone thought I was just instantly really good at it. Then we got accepted to the Garrison and I guess my reputation preceded me because literally everyone but Hunk, Pidge, and you were begging me to show them what I could do it was like flight school but with guys too."

"Do you ever shut up?" Keith snapped finally, tightening his muscles even more.

"All I'm saying is it's not something to get worked up over. Like I said, it doesn't have to mean anything unless yo-"

"Unless I what?" Keith turned slightly to look back at Lance. "Unless I _what_ , Lance?" The only response was a soft snore. Keith sighed roughly and wriggled out of Lance's grip. "That was fast," he mumbled to himself as he pulled his boots and knife back on. _At least I know how to get him to be quiet now._

 _A/N: Woo, that was a fun chapter to write. For Lance yelling "Cojone!" when he's startled (so y'all don't get to thinking I'm using the wrong word): my best friend is Cuban whose first language is Spanglish and I asked her specifically what she would yell if someone woke her up by banging on her door. Also, don't google translate that because it translates wrong (it basically means balls/testicles). Lance is absolutely Cuban and Italian to me (though mostly Cuban) and I can't see him any other way. Also I learned that they don't say "in this mess good" in Florida. Like, I guess that's a Jersey thing? Anyway, thanks so much for reading and stick around for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry about the wait. Been busy in the real world with finals and stuff XP._

"Would you hold still? I can't focus with you squirming all over."

Keith and Lance had been meeting secretly, late every night, for nearly a month now, both keeping true to the deal struck after the mission on the Galra ship. Keith had resisted relieving himself this entire time, though he occasionally woke up uncomfortably sticky from the vivid wet dreams he'd been getting since the first "lesson". He felt entirely humiliated by his own subconscious, though he knew rationally there was no way anyone could know what he dreamt about. No one knew how he really felt about Lance either. He was safe to fantasize extensively on his own, which he did nearly every moment of his free time.

He knew obsessing like this wasn't healthy, especially when he and Lance weren't even dating. He wasn't sure what their relationship was, though the "lessons" had been growing ever more heated. Keith often found himself enjoying more of the kissing than actually learning from it, letting Lance take the lead and, essentially, have his way with him. It wasn't all so selfish though, he figured. It seemed Lance was enjoying it almost as much as he was. The way he'd been pushing his cool hands under Keith's shirt while they kissed, lightly touching his lower abdomen, tracing his hips and muscles with his fingertips, pressing against his lower back…Keith craved those touches like a man lost in the desert craved water.

The current evening's meeting was different than the previous ones. Lance had suggested they sit on the floor and try using their tongues. Internally, Keith was thrilled. He wanted nothing more than to have Lance hold him down and kiss him like he did on the Galra ship…maybe with those new touches thrown in as well. But he didn't want to seem too eager, lest Lance figure out how big of a crush he had on him. Still, he agreed, and here they sat, Lance attempting to start while Keith struggled to find a position that wouldn't give away his inevitable erection.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable, dammit," he grumbled, "These floors aren't exactly covered in shag carpeting."

"Hey."

"What?"

Keith looked up, falling still as he met the unusual deep blue of Lance's eyes. He was smiling like he had the first time they met like this, serene and gentle. Keith felt his heart miss a beat then accelerate to compensate the loss. _Don't do this to me now…_

"Relax, okay?" Lance said, leaning in, "Just mirror me. Less is more with tongues."

"Right…" Keith trailed off as Lance closed the distance and he had to fight himself not to grab hold of him too quickly. Lance slowly reached up to touch the side of Keith's neck; that combined with the smooth tilt of his head gliding his lips along Keith's sent shivers all through him. Keith reached out, uncertain, and grasped Lance's sleeve. Lance parted their lips with a soft, strong motion and Keith had to suppress a moan as his tongue entered his mouth. _Fuck…why does it feel so good when he does that?_

Keith tugged at the sleeve as he tried to match Lance's movements. It had been so difficult last time…no, it was _impossible_ last time; but this time, now that Lance was moving so slowly with the intention of teaching rather than dominance, he found it much easier to follow along. And _oh god_ did it feel so much better when they were in sync with each other and not fighting to prove a point.

Keith inched his way up Lance's arm, holding tightly to the fabric of his shirt to keep his hands from shaking. His breaths came in short and hot and he found it harder and harder to control them. Lance took these as cues to lift up the hem of Keith's t-shirt with his free hand, the hand on Keith's neck sliding back into the nest of black hair that hung over the nape of his neck. The hand under his shirt passed delicately over his abs before he did something that caught Keith off-guard.

Lance tightened his fist in Keith's hair, pulling him into the kiss even harder, and his other hand trailed up the feverish skin to his nipple, teasing it ever so lightly. Keith gasped sharply, nearly gagging on the excess of saliva. Lance broke the kiss briefly, licking Keith's bottom lip as he went, and asked,

"Is this okay?"

Keith's eyebrows furrowed as he considered this, breathless. It took a moment for his thoughts to return to him long enough to reply,

"Y-yes…"

"Good."

Lance resumed with vigor, forcing a muffled cry of surprise from Keith as their mouths collided once more. He spread his long fingers across Keith's pectoral, rubbing his hardening nipple with his thumb. Keith's breathing hitched. All thought was lost to him now and all he could focus on was how good this felt. Lance gave a soft hum of contentment and dragged his index finger down to give Keith's nipple a gentle pinch, simultaneously tugging his hair. At this, Keith moaned, long and loud, though quieted by Lance's own mouth. Lance froze. He hadn't expected that. Confused, he pulled away, releasing Keith's hair and removing his hand from under his shirt.

The sight before him was not one he ever imagined to see. Keith, distant, impulsive, cold-shoulder Keith was sitting with his knees spread wide, his jacket falling off his shoulders. His hair was rumpled and sticking up, his face redder than Lance had ever seen it. His breathing was short and ragged and he looked at Lance with longing… _lust?_ It was then Lance glanced down at the (very obvious) bulge in Keith's pants and felt the heat rising in his own cheeks. _Shit_ , he thought, pressing a hand to his lips in contemplative shock, _I did that._

"Why'd you," Keith panted, his forehead wrinkling in frustration, "Why'd you stop?"

"I-uh…you…" Lance stammered, scrambling to find words to express how he was feeling at this moment, "You want to do this?" _That sounded stupid_ , he berated himself. Keith twitched and shuddered. He licked his reddened lips briefly before speaking, and Lance found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes off his groin.

"Fuck, Lance, isn't it obvious?" Lance flinched at the roughness of Keith's voice. Was this really happening?

"I need to hear you say it," Lance insisted, "Please, Keith." He reached out and slowly pushed Keith's jacket down his arms, bringing his lips to his neck. "Tell me you want it, and I'll give it to you." Keith whined softly as Lance planted small kisses along the side of his neck, wrenching his hands out of the bunched sleeves at his wrists and grasping at Lance's shirt.

"F-fuck…I…" he wheezed, fighting himself. What had he left to lose? His dignity was long gone. He still had concerns of appearing foolish, considering he had never had sex before (and he was almost certain Lance had), but here Lance was, willing, only asking for his consent. Taking a deep breath, Keith dug his fingernails into Lance's back and whimpered,

" _I want it_."

Lance shivered. He'd never gotten this far with anyone and wasn't sure of exactly what to do. Sure, he'd seen plenty of what the internet had to offer and, sure, he'd done plenty to himself, but this was different. This was Keith. Keith, who he'd tried so hard to hate and ended up wanting nothing less than to wake up at his side, see his incredible smile, feel his smooth, warm skin under his fingertips…He refused to admit, even to himself, just how long he'd harbored a crush on Keith (though if he really thought about it, and was honest with himself, it had to have been before they even found the Blue Lion).

Lance hesitated, idly kissing and licking Keith's neck. He had before him a unique situation. Keith was literally begging him for sex, probably loaded with those sweet sounds that were such a turn on for him. However, he barely knew what he was doing and refused to look incompetent.

"Again," he whispered before he had a chance to think about what he was saying, "Say it again."

Keith's pelvis jerked forward slightly as he tried to prevent his hips from bucking as hard as his body wanted.

"Come on, Lance," he complained, "I already said it." He gasped and moaned as Lance bit down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, arching his back.

"One more time," Lance purred, "Tell me what you want." He teased Keith's nipples over his shirt while he worked on his neck, reveling in the strained whimpers his actions caused.

"I – _fuck_ – I want it," Keith rasped, desperation thick in his tone, "I want you so bad." Lance moved back to kiss Keith's mouth again, his own desires clouding his need to hear Keith's repeated consent. _Did I hear that right?_ he wondered as he held his enthusiastic partner in place, _Did he mean to say he wanted me?_

"What is it…that you want?" he continued between contact, thoroughly enjoying teasing Keith, "Be specific." Keith whined in protest but complied anyway.

"I…" he panted, tugging at Lance's shirt, willing it to disappear, "I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

Keith grasped Lance's wrist and firmly guided his hand to his groin, gasping as it pressed against his dick.

"Here."

Lance's breathing grew faster as he took the lead, gently palming Keith's erection through his pants, thrilling at the moans the action elicited.

"Like this?" he asked, "You like it when I touch you here?" Keith rolled his hips to gain more friction against Lance's hand, finding it incredibly difficult to form words in between his cries of pleasure.

"Yes," he wheezed, pulling Lance closer and pressing his chin into Lance's shoulder, "Fuck… _yes_."

Lance found himself releasing a soft chuckle at this, still incredulous at his current situation.

"I never knew what a slut you were, Keith," he murmured into Keith's ear, "You've been holding out on me."

"Sh-shut up!" Keith sputtered, feeling his flush extend into his chest, "I just…ah! I haven't done anything for a while…"

"I bet you don't touch yourself because you can't keep your voice down. You don't want everyone else to hear how horny you are." Lance pressed harder as he rubbed, lightly kissing Keith's neck and shoulder again.

"Fuck you – nngh! – I…oh, fuck, I…I…"

"You what?" Lance pressed, grinding the heel of his palm against Keith's tip. Keith clenched his jaw. He attempted to suppress the moan that bubbled up from this action, producing a pathetic, squeaking whimper instead.

"Fuck, Lance, I'm so close," he muttered, digging his fingers into Lance's back, "I'm gonna –" But before he could quite reach orgasm, Lance pulled away, prying Keith's hands from his shirt. Keith shuddered and glared vehemently at him.

"What now?" he growled, "I was so close." Lance offered a genuine smile.

"I want some attention too," he said, "I don't want a half-assed handjob when you're exhausted from cumming." Keith frowned and assessed the situation. Lance was clearly hard, he noticed, and he knew that he was right about him becoming exhausted.

"Alright," he said, coming back to his senses, "Get on the bed. I can't sit on the floor anymore." Lance obeyed, sitting up near the pillow. Keith struggled with the zipper of his pants and the fastenings of his gloves for a moment in his haste to get them off before joining him. He left his boxer briefs on, however, as he felt too shy for Lance to see him just yet. _That'll change in a few minutes…_

"So eager," Lance commented, fiddling with the fastenings of his own jeans, "Seriously, if I knew you were this desperate we might've done this sooner." Keith climbed onto the bed, scowling as he helped Lance remove his jeans.

"Yeah, like you'd've wanted to fuck me before tonight," he grumbled, "I'm sure you've had better than me plenty of times, right?" Lance blushed and averted his eyes.

"Actually, I, uh…no," he muttered, suddenly bashful, "You're the first." Keith paused in tossing Lance's jeans to the side, surprised.

"Seriously?" he questioned, dropping the pants on the floor and hesitantly touching Lance's thigh.

"Yeah, seriously," Lance confirmed, "I just think…kissing doesn't mean anything but sex should." Keith shivered and leaned closer, sliding his hand up Lance's thigh as he moved.

"And it means something with me?" Lance blinked.

"Yeah…I guess it does…" he whispered. Keith closed the gap between them, kissing him with the intent to show him this meant something to him as well. Lance moaned softly as Keith cupped his cock through his boxers, reaching around to bury his fingers in Keith's hair. Keith moved his hand in firm, repetitive strokes along Lance's shaft, focusing more on that motion than the kiss. Lance took control of it instead, expertly caressing Keith's lips with his own.

"You like touching me, don't you?" he said, breaking away, "You wanna hear me moan like you do?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"What can I say? I've got a lot on my mind." Keith tugged at the waistband of Lance's boxers, inching them down his hips.

"How about I clear it up for you?" he suggested, brushing his knuckles against Lance's bare tip. Lance twitched and jerked back, suddenly anxious. Keith backed off, sensing he had struck a nerve. Lance refused to meet his gaze, but Keith could see that he had become intensely uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Lance apologized, "I, um, I don't want you to look at it." Puzzled, Keith tilted his head.

"What do you mean? We both have one." Lance rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I know that…it's just…mine's weird, okay?" Keith watched him for a moment in silence. He noticed how warm he had gotten already and pulled his shirt over his head to relieve some of the heat. He remembered something about oral sex from the half-paid attention to lectures in health class and leaned in to give Lance one more kiss before attempting it.

"I won't look," he promised as he slid Lance's boxers down his legs, touching their foreheads together, "Trust me."

Lance's breath caught in his throat in anticipation of what Keith was about to do. He watched him pull back, their eye contact never breaking. Keith lay a hand on Lance's cock to guide his next move. Lance gave a sharp gasp as Keith ducked his head suddenly and took half of his length in his mouth. Stars burst before his eyes at the shock and he whimpered, reaching a shaking hand out to grasp Keith's hair again.

"Oh, fuck, Keith, where'd you learn to do that?" he asked weakly as Keith bobbed his head, coating his dick with as much saliva as he could produce. Keith grunted softly, keeping his eyes closed and trying to ignore the interesting, somewhat bitter but not unpleasant, taste of Lance in favor of performing well. He tilted his head side to side as he moved, getting different angles that elicited various (incredibly sexy, he noted) sounds from Lance. Keith savored each one, relaxing his throat so he could take even more. Lance moaned louder at this, tugging Keith's hair with one hand and covering his own mouth with the other.

Lance found it difficult to speak with his dick in Keith's mouth. His mind was a blur of expletives and endorphins and the rush spread through his entire body. His moans became almost as frequent as his exhales and he could feel himself growing close to release.

"Keith," he wheezed, tapping Keith's head lightly to get his attention, "Keith, stop, I'm gonna cum." Keith pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and Lance's cock. He looked up at Lance, his heavy bangs in his eyes, though Lance could tell he was confused.

"I don't want to make you swallow it," Lance clarified, reaching for Keith's hand, "I'd rather look at your stupid face." Keith smiled at this, recognizing the humor as a cover up for the oxytocin. He leaned his forehead against Lance's as Lance guided his hand back to his cock to finish him off. It only took a few more strokes for Lance to reach orgasm, and he yanked Keith in for an aggressive kiss as he did so, his mind going completely blank.

Keith felt the hot semen spill out over his hand as he continued to pump Lance through his climax, unable to stop himself from moaning a little, hearing Lance do the same. They broke their kiss almost unwillingly, their breaths needing more space than what was confined to their mouths.

"Fuck me, Keith, are you sure you're a virgin?" Lance wheezed, laughing weakly.

"Pretty sure," Keith answered, nuzzling Lance's face before rolling onto his back next to him. He tugged his boxer briefs down his legs and kicked them off onto the floor, then turned to face Lance, his thoughts still clouded with desire.

"I'm sorry," Lance said breathlessly, "I don't think I'm ready to have cock in my mouth."

"So…what?" Keith questioned, getting impatient. Lance wiped his hand on the sticky white puddle on his stomach and stared at it momentarily, struggling to form coherent thoughts. Suddenly, a grin broke across his face, and he excitedly gathered as much of his cum into his hands as he could wipe up.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, confused. Lance kissed him briefly before responding,

"I think you're gonna love this."

Lance carefully brought his hands to Keith's dick and slowly began coating it with the cum. Keith yelped and spasmed, shocked by the difference a little lubricant made. The moans quickly returned, loud and needy.

"You really are a slut," Lance purred, moving to kiss Keith's neck again as he increased the speed of his hand, "Tell me what you want."

"Oh, _fuck_ , Lance," Keith whined, "I want…I want _you_."

"Again."

"I want you, Lance…I want you…"

"Louder." Lance bit down hard on Keith's shoulder.

" _Fuck!_ "

Keith panted heavily, his mind long gone. All he could say now was Lance's name, over and over again. His breathing spiked, and his moans grew higher pitched as he fast approached orgasm. He grabbed onto Lance, dragging his fingernails across his shoulder blades.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Keith whimpered.

"Cum for me," Lance whispered, "I want to hear you scream."

There was no better word for the cry that ripped from Keith's lungs as he ejaculated onto his own abdomen, his eyes shut tight as he clung to Lance. His voice sounded so raw and ragged…Lance felt chills all through his body, surprised at how erotic it was to him.

Lance held Keith for several long minutes after his voice faltered and gave out. Keith lay panting and shivering, his forehead pressed into Lance's chest.

"You gonna live?" Lance joked, idly stroking Keith's sweat drenched hair with the backs of his fingers.

"Shut up," Keith grumbled, "I told you I hadn't done anything for a while."

"How was it doing it with someone else?" Keith inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breaths.

"It was…nice, I guess," he said softly. Lance laughed and gave him a light squeeze, causing his heart to flutter.

"You guess? I'll have to step up my game then for next time." Keith pulled back to look at him.

"Next time?" Lance's smile was impossibly attractive, slightly crooked with a flush to his cheeks and his hair rumpled; his skin almost sparkled with the thin sheen of sweat that coated it.

"Of course!" he said, "Unless you don't want to, which is totally fine. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything." _He liked it_ , Keith thought with incredulity, _He actually_ liked _what I did._ While he was lost in his baffled thoughts, Lance wriggled his arms free and rolled over him to get to the floor.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked, sitting up. Lance waved him off as he picked up his discarded boxers to wipe himself down.

"I'm gonna get us some space juice," he said, "I bet you're pretty parched after all that screaming." Keith blushed and crossed his arms over his bare chest, bashful but also mildly annoyed.

"Wul…kind of…" he mumbled. Lance shook his head with a smile as he pulled on his pajamas and slippers. _He's too cute for his own good sometimes_ , he noted silently. He made for the door but paused before exiting.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we square now?" Keith scoffed.

"Like hell we are. I'm getting you back for teasing me in the beginning." Lance smirked as he left the room, knowing he was in for the long haul with this one.

 _A/N: jfc am I apprehensive about posting this sort of thing. Huge thanks to my best friend Nelly for helping me edit this beast (I'm ace so when I write smut it tends to get a bit clinical). And now I can focus on the cute, fluffy fics I have planned (though really it's mostly gonna be school work with as little fic writing as I can get away with). Thanks for sticking with me, guys, I hope you enjoyed my shaky attempt at the pronz_


End file.
